Goby
Goby is a creative male guppy with a vivid, offbeat imagination. He is best friends with Gil. He loves putting on costumes, telling stories, and speaking in silly voices. Goby does not keep his imagination to himself, instead he uses it to invent exciting outdoor adventure stories for his friends to act out. Goby loves to bring his friends together for some adventurous imaginative play both in the classroom and on the playground. He likes to eat turkey sandwiches and cran-apple juice and he also likes to wear baseball caps. Along with Deema, he sings few of the dance songs. Description in the Series 'Personality' Goby has many hidden personalities. He is outgoing, creative, smart and has all sorts of wonderful traits. Goby loves animals. He wants a pet dragon as revealed in "Bubble Puppy!". Goby loves to talk and pretend to be people he is not. He is the perfect guppy to act withrangely. He loves to talk in silly voices, and play along with Deema. 'Social Skills' Goby's social skills are very high for his age, and like Molly, his age cannot be verified. Goby doesn't talk that often in the show, not as much as Gil. Development Goby's Development in the early series was really peculiar. *Goby's hair was slightly afro like, and it was dark blue, not indigo. *His limbs were longer *Goby's head was larger. *Goby's skin was darker *His tail was thinner. Looks Goby has dark indigo hair, dark brown skin, and brown eyes. His tail has wavy blue and purple stripes. Relationships 'Molly' Goby's relationship with Molly is a friendly relationship. Sometimes, Goby seems to see Molly as a sister. They often share the same thoughts. 'Gil' Goby and Gil are best friends. They sing together, play together and they share the same interests. In the beginning of "Construction Psyched!", the two are seen playing dump trucks together before school started. In the same episode, when Goby lost his dump truck, Gil helped him get it back and at the end, they are seen playing together again. 'Deema' ]]Deema and Goby are close friends. They love to play, hang out, just be together and have been together in some shop segments. In the shop segment of The Cowgirl Parade, Deema made an expression towards Goby that may imply that she has feelings for him. There are other possible hints but it is not confirmed whether they are intentional or not. 'Oona' Goby seema to have a good and close friendship with Oona for they can be seen dancing in many pop songs. But their relationship seem to have gotten much closer in season two, specifically in the episode "Bubble-Cadabra!" ''when Oona was worried after Goby disappeared. After finding him, she hugged him, telling him she was glad he wasn't gone. Also, in ''"Triple-Train-Track Race!" when they can be seen high-tailing each other. 'Nonny' Goby and Nonny aren't as close as some of the other guppies, but they love to play together. They talk about their skills and share interests. They are both right handed in writing, unlike Molly. In the season three they are closer than in the other seasons. In The Amusement Parking Lot! they share a car. Goby's Season 2 Appearance *Hair darker *Skin darker *Tail thicker *Eyes are closer together *Nose sticks out Goby's Season 3 Appearance Goby is one of the five guppies whose voice has changed. This is because he is played by Marlek Walker, instead of Jelani Imani, who played him in the first two seasons. Skills ' Singing' Goby has talents in singing, and has sung many dance songs in the whole Bubble Guppies series. He's sung more dance songs in Season 1 than Season 2 and sung his own song in Season 3. 'Dancing' Goby's skills as a dancer are very active. He dances with Gil and in some pop songs. Goby is normally put as a background dancer in many songs. 'As a Musician' Goby is very good at music. He loves to play his guitar. Goby's music skills brings up his creativity. Goby's guitar skills could be seen in the pop song "Build Me a Building", "We Totally Rock!", and "Brave, Brave Knights". ''' Telling Stories''' Goby's skill in story telling is bizarre. He is really great at storytelling, like every other guppy but his stories do come alive like in the episode: The Legend of Pinkfoot!. Many of Goby's drawings have also been used in the story sketches like his gorilla gator drawing in Bubble Puppy! and his drawing of a space robot getting stuck in space goo in Get Ready For School. He has a very actve imaginaton when it comes to story-telling. Trivia *In "The Moon Rocks!", it is revealed that Goby likes to collect rocks. *Due to Goby being very creative, he's normally the Guppy to come up with most of the games they play during recess and has narrated the most storybook segments. *Goby's favorite color is green. *Goby's name comes from the Gobiidae family of fish. *He is thought to have feelings for Deema. *Goby has a voice actor, Jelani Imani, and Christopher Borger as his singing voice. *Goby seems to be the most intelligent out of all of the guppies, aside from Nonny. Facebook Poll On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Guppy is your kid most like?" The results, Goby is in sixth/last place with 12 votes (and ties with 'None of the Guppies' option), and 40 votes behind fifth place, Nonny. On January 24, 2012. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Goby is in sixth/last place with 10 votes, and 8 votes behind fifth place, Oona. Gallery The Gallery for Goby can be found here. See Also *Molly *Gil *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Dark-Skinned Guppies Category:Goby's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Goby as a Main Character Category:Student